


Twitter Universe

by Scentsationalhands



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scentsationalhands/pseuds/Scentsationalhands
Summary: Ok, so I love "My Snapchat is Poppin" and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I stuck to the relationship s established by Sarcastissa.PS- writing in this format is insane! No beta, please forgive any mistakes.





	1. #MeetThePros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wally_Birb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wally_Birb/gifts), [therebaeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therebaeka/gifts).



Lena Luthor (@reallenaluthor) @officialcatgrant how did "who was your best kiss with excluding your current beau?" Make it into your tech company CEO article Q and A? #MeetThePros

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
@reallenaluthor ooh, that's a good one. Answer!!

Justin Hartley (@aliensRreal)  
@officialcatgrant who all will be in the article?

Keith Bones (@Metroman) is this just a Metropolis thing?

Keith Bones (@Metroman)

Is your girlfriend the interviewer? Trying to ask sneaky?

Kara Danvers (@dammmmmvers) @Metroman not my article, but I already know :-)

Cat Grant (@officialcatgrant) @metroman- 10 tech companies throughout the US. 

@reallenaluthor Everyone got the same questionnaire #MeetThePros

 

Cat Grant (@officialcatgrant)   
@ AliensRreal: Palmer Tech, Smoak Technologies, Wayne Enterprises, L Corp, Queen Consolidated (throw back), Kord Indutries, Ferris Air, Stagg Enterprises, Mercury Labs, and S.T.A.R. labs #MeetThePros

Alex Gaston (@LutherFan) @reallenaluthor can we get a sneak peak? Who was it?

Becky Smith (@beckythegr8) @officialcatgrant) who is the CEO of STAR labs, isn't Wells dead?

Kara Danvers (@dammmmmvers)  @beckythegr8 STAR labs interview is with the new owner, Barry Allen.

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne) @IrisBest Iris, did you know about this?

Iris Wet (@IrisBest) @PolarBarry no, spill it Barry 

Barry Allen (@PolarBarry) @IrisBest I have loved you since I was 10

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne) not an answer Barry. Who is it.

Becky Smith @beckythegr8 @officialcatgrant thank you for this question, can't wait to get the answers.

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)

@StarCityMayor @RaymondPalmer @RealBruceWayne @SmoakyTheBear Oliver Queen, Ray Palmer, Bruce Wayne and Felicity Smoak. Who's your best date? #MeetThePros

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)

@PolarBarry @reallenaluthor Barry and Lena- you have to answer too. 

Oliver Queen (@StarCityMayor) @BruceWayne just wait for the article

Thea Queen (@MyMiddleNameisDrama) @StarCityMayor please don't say Susan

John Diggle (@icandiggit) @MyMiddleNameisDrama Amen!

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
@MyMiddleNameisDrama ooh, who is Susan?

Oliver Queen (@StarCityMayor) @BruceWayne. Susan was a huge mistake, and not the answer.

Thea Queen (@MyMiddleNameisDrama)there are benefits to being your own brother's chief of staff = keys to his office and access to his email  
Answer for OQ= w/ Felicity Smoak in Bali #MeetThePros

Oliver Queen (@StarCityMayor)  
@MyMiddleNameisDrama I will fire you. But yes, Felicity Smoak.

Gavin Lowe (@FandomMember) Bruce Wayne aren't you with Felicity Smoak? Is she cheating?

Bruce Wayne (@RealBruceWayne).@FandomMember Before we were together she was engaged to Queen. NOT CHEATING And @officialcatgrant, I'm not answering that question. 

Iris West (@IrisBest)  @MyMiddleNameisDrama great idea. Barry's answer is "on the train, 2014" what?

Barry Allen (@PolarBarry) I know my answer but I knew you would go investigative reporter on me.

Iris West (@IrisBest) Barry Allen who did you kiss on a train in 2014!?!

Ray Palmer @RaymondPalmer Sarah just threatened me. Said Ineeded to post a sneak peak for the article with Catco. 

Ray Palmer @RaymondPalmer Best kiss other than current- Felicity Smoak #MeetThePros

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
Moose- who is yours? Queen and Palmer answered.

Iris West (@IrisBest) tracked him down. Barry's train kiss was Felicity.

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
Hahahaha 3/3 Smoak. Wanna go out some time?

Jason Todd (@ToddYaSo) I'm not sure I can handle knowing mom got so much action

Tim Drake (@TIMISGAY) Bruce is growling

Kara Danvers (@dammmmmvers)-@reallenaluthor Lena say yours, help your sister out. :-)

Lena Luthor (@reallenaluthor) Supergirl #MeetThePros

bzarcher (@REDCAP33)- do you know who she is? How did you kiss her?

Lena Luthor (@reallenaluthor)  @REDCAP33 no, she rescued me, I got caught up in the moment.

Dick Grayson (@effectivedetective) @TIMISGAY just tell him to post his answer.

Dick Grayson (@effectivedetective)  
it will be therapeutic @RealBruceWayne

Bruce Wayne (@RealBruceWayne)   
@TIMISGAY @effectivedetective No it wont

Curtis Holt (@TechOlympian) wow! We have been in a meeting, Felicity is reading this now and turning red. 

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
@SmoakyTheBear you have to answer right now!!

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
@SmoakyTheBear You and Moose are the only ones who haven't!

Tim Drake (@TIMISGAY) @realbrucewayne just say your answer. It's so cheesy.

Bruce Wayne (@RealBruceWayne) @TIMISGAY Its not cheesy

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead) @RealBruceWayneyou have been a billionaire Playboy for how long? Just answer.

Kara Danvers (@dammmmmvers) The article will be published in next month's magazine. People will know soon enough.

Jason Todd (@ToddYaSo)   
@RealBruceWayne tell us!!

Bruce Wayne (@RealBruceWayne)-  Ghost Fox Goddess #MeetThePros 

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)   
that is not a real person @RealBruceWayne

Dick Grayson (@effectivedetective)  
@RealBruceWayne smooth

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
@RealBruceWayne you seem pretty clear on that answer babe ;-)

Bruce Wayne (@RealBruceWayne)- she is a hacker, caught her trying to get into the WE mainframe. She kissed me as a distraction.

Bruce Wayne (@RealBruceWayne) it was very distracting.

Jason Todd (@ToddYaSo)  
@SmoakyTheBear Ewww, Bruce was just Blushing.

 

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
@SmoakyTheBear Felicity!finally! Your boyfriend and the 3 guys who picked you already answered. Your turn.

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
@officialcatgrant can I just skip that question?

Roy Harper (@YEEAAAHHHHROYYYYY)  
@SmoakyTheBear Spill it Blondie.

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
@SmoakyTheBear Answer or I will share your secrets.

Jason Todd (@ToddYaSo)   
@SmoakyTheBear I can see Bruce's face, say it now!!

Curtis Holt (@TechOlympian)  
@SmoakyTheBear I can pull a Thea, I can access your email.

Thea Queen (@MyMiddleNameisDrama)  
@SmoakyTheBear Hell no, Roy and I have a bet at this point.

Dick Grayson (@effectivedetective)  
@SmoakyTheBear no skipping questions.

Tim Drake (@TIMISGAY)  
@SmoakyTheBear I'm with Todd, do it!

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
@SmoakyTheBear answer!!!!!!

Bruce Wayne (@RealBruceWayne) just don't say Oliver Queen and we're good.

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear) @RealBruceWayne So Tommy Merlin is an ok answer?

Thea Queen (@MyMiddleNameisDrama)  
@SmoakyTheBear what??

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
@SmoakyTheBear when?

Oliver Queen (@StarCityMayor)  
@RealBruceWayne @SmoakyTheBear that worried Bruce? And no lying Felicity

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
fine, I never kissed Tommy.

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
The Green Arrow. #MeetThePros

Bruce Wayne (@RealBruceWayne)   
???

Queen (@MyMiddleNameisDrama)  
OMG!!

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
@SmoakyTheBear Yeah, I'd tap that ;-)

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
well, he rescued me, I kissed him, just like Lena and Supergirl

Oliver Queen (@StarCityMayor)  
@RealBruceWayne happy now Bruce?

Dick Grayson (@effectivedetective)  
I'm in the wrong profession- masked hero's are getting all the action.

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
Moose just got so burned!

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
If I ever get rescued by Batman maybe I will change my answer... ;-)


	2. Prom King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept the Twitter format, but in my head this was done more privately- like a chat room or something where random strangers cant butt in.

CatCo World Wide Media (@CCWWM)  
Disturbing new sex game trending amongst teens. Details here: https://www.romancefromtheheart.com/kissing/kissing-games.htm

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
why wasn't this game around was I was in school.

Thea Queen (@MyMiddleNameisDrama)  
eww, Ollie you would have racked up way more points than I ever want to know about.

Jason Todd (@ToddYaSo)  
I think Bruce might have beat him for top scoring position

Jason Todd (@ToddYaSo)  
Crap! Felicity's rubbing off on me

Jason Todd (@ToddYaSo)  
Again dammit! Her innuendos are contagious

Dick Grayson (@effectivedetective)   
@toddyaso I do NOT want to think about how much action he has had.

Tim Drake (@TIMISGAY)  
@toddyaso Ditto

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
I totally do! In our friend group how many points do you each have? Say in the last 5 years.

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
Prom game rules: 1 pt for kissing on the mouth, 2 pts for over the cloths action, 3 pts for seeing them naked. 4 pts for sex/oral.

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
Damn, these kids aren't messing around. And Savage that they call it Prom.

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
@TechOlympian @PolarBarry @IrisBest @FrostyTheSnowLady @FullofgoodVibes @RaymondPalmer @stoptellingpeopleimdead @StarCityMayor @MyMiddleNameisDrama @SmoakyTheBear @icandiggit @dammmmmvers @reallenaluthor @RealBruceWayne @effectivedetective @ToddYaSo @TIMISGAY @YEEAAAHHHHROYYYYY@n8thegr8 @SuperReporter @LoisLame  
K, everyone has to play amongst this group. #PromBallot 

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
Before you tally your numbers, any bets on who will win? Bruce or Oliver??

Cisco Ramon (@FullofgoodVibes)  
Seeing them naked- topless or the whole show?

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
Official game rules don't say...

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
I say 2 points for tits and ass, 4 for the whole show. 3 for coping a feel, 5 for sex.

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
Agreed- 1-5 instead of 1-4. did that help Cisco?

Cisco Ramon (@FullofgoodVibes)  
@BruceWayne yes! Gives my 2 more points ;-) I'm betting on Oliver. 

Cisco Ramon (@FullofgoodVibes)  
Thanks to the star labs mistletoe HR had EVERYWHERE I get 1 pt from Caitlin. Anthr 2 pnts from Felicity #PromBallot

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
when did you see her boobs?

Caitlin Snow (FrostyTheSnowLady)  
@Stoptellingpeopleimdead Barry may have set her clothes on fire the first time she visited star labs.

Cisco Ramon (@FullofgoodVibes)  
Which reminds me @PolarBarry don't forget your 3 for putting out the fire.

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
OMG! I was trying to forget that!

Cisco Ramon (@FullofgoodVibes)  
I told you I never would :-)

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
How did I miss this?

Caitlin Snow (@FrostyTheSnowLady)  
@stoptellingpeopleimdead You travel a lot

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
@SmoakyTheBear seriously, why did you never tell me?

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
I was trying to forget it not relive it and be teased endlessly.

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
Yeah, but how didn't you let it slip in a babble

John Diggle (@icandiggit)  
She did once, you weren't around.

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
WHEN. DID. THIS. HAPPEN?!

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
When we thought you were dead

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
The second time

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
Now do you all get the user name? Stop telling people I'm dead!!

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
I'm totally missing something. But moving on. Points people, points!

Thea Queen (@MyMiddleNameisDrama)  
Oliver for sure. 13pts #PromBallot

Roy Harper (@YEEAAAHHHHROYYYYY)  
@MyMiddleNameisDrama why 13? I only have 5 :-(  #PromBallot

John Diggle (@icandiggit)  
Maybe Thea will win. 8 pts. #PromBallot

Thea Queen (@MyMiddleNameisDrama)  
@YEEAAAHHHHROYYYYY I wish I could qet back those 8 pnts. When the loft is rocken don't forget the knocken. Lrned the hard & blinding way

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
OMG @MyMiddleNameisDrama seriously!?!

Thea Queen (@MyMiddleNameisDrama)  
I can feel you blushing from here. Don't worry, you have a great ass.

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
So was her ass worth 2 pts or 4

Thea Queen (@MyMiddleNameisDrama)  
I definitely saw 4 pnts worth.

Lena Luthor (@reallenaluthor)  
@BruceWayne Kissed platonically or steamy?

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
@reallenaluthor just says on the lips. But steamy might lead you to 3pts ;-/

Lena Luthor (@reallenaluthor)  
6 then #PromBallot

Kara Danvers (@dammmmmvers)  
5 #PromBallot

Clark Kent (@SuperReporter)  
This is so childish and wrong.

Lois Lane (@LoisLame)  
Just answer, we all know your # anyway. 5 #PromBallot

Clark Kent (@SuperReporter)  
5 #PromBallot

 

Nate Haywood (@n8thegr8)  
My money is on Sara. 2 pts #PromBallot

Jason Todd (@ToddYaSo)  
Bruce

Dick Grayson (@effectivedetective)  
Bruce

Tim Drake (@TIMISGAY)  
Bruce

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
You boys better put you pts up!

Jason Todd (@ToddYaSo)  
I don't want to think about it *cringe*

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
Not liking that you are BATting a 0?

Jason Todd (@ToddYaSo)  
@BruceWayne worse, 8 pts #PromBallot

Tim Drake (@TIMISGAY)  
Me too, same 8 pts #PromBallot

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
How is 8 worse than 0?

Jason Todd (@ToddYaSo)  
@BruceWayne You should never have to see your mom and ded have sex. That's why. I might vomit

Thea Queen (@MyMiddleNameisDrama)  
@tim how do you have the same 8?

Dick Grayson (@effectivedetective)  
@MyMiddleNameisDrama I have the same 8. Like you said, apparently there is a theme about needing to knock in your own home #PromBallot

Thea Queen (@MyMiddleNameisDrama)  
Hahaha 

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
OMG does everyone have to keep saying HOW they got their points?

Iris West (@IrisBest)  
Wow. Looks like Thea is still in the lead. Im betting on her. 5pts #PromBallot

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead) ***  
@n8thegr8 thanks for the vote of confidence  
@SmoakyTheBear don't be embarrassed you do have an awesome ass

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
Kissed Ray, sex with Ollie, and 4 pts for Felicity's hot bod, damn only 10 #PromBallot

Ray Palmer (@RaymondPalmer)  
7 pts #PromBallot

Curtis Holt (@TechOlympian)  
No points for me. Happily married outside the group.

Oliver Queen (@StarCityMayor)  
10 pts. From steady relationships. I'm not the screw up I once was.   
#PromBallot

Oliver Queen (@StarCityMayor)  
I doubt anyone will top Thea, which hurts to say about my sister.

Nate Haywood (@n8thegr8)  
I feel violated, Sara really wants to win. 

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
13 pts, Ha, tied for first! #PromBallot

Caitlin Snow (@FrostyTheSnowLady)  
15 pts #promballot

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
@cait dang! It's always the quiet ones!

Caitlin Snow (@FrostyTheSnowLady)  
@BruceWayne I'm a doctor! 1 kiss and lots of nudity. Why haven't you posted?

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
Big fat 0 for me #promballot

Bruce Wayne (@RealBruceWayne)  
@effectivedetective @ToddYaSo @TIMISGAY Only 5 pts and proud of it boys. #promballot

Barry Allen (@PolarBarry)  
I think I'm the last to post, looks like your going to win Cait. 8 pts #promballot

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
Not so fast! 16 points, I win!!

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
I feel violated and content at the same time. 3 pts now.

Clark Kent (@SuperReporter)  
See, this is why this game is a problem. Hormonal teenagers who want to win can get out of control fast

Nate Haywood (@n8thegr8)  
Since Sara won do I win the bet?

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
@n8thegr8 you might. Need 1 more vote  
@SmoakyTheBear waiting on you and your fine ass

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
Yeah. Not doing it

Curtis Holt (@TechOlympian)  
So you get 12 nothing to be ashamed of.

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
@TechOlympian Why do you think it's 12?

Curtis Holt (@TechOlympian)  
@BruceWayne the Catco article. #MeetThePros. She kissed Ray and Barry, was engaged to Oliver, lives with Moose =12

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
@TechOlympian thanks for doing that for me. Congrats @stoptellingpeopleimdead. You are Prom King.

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
Woohoo! What do I win?

Kara Danvers (@dammmmmvers)  
@SmoakyTheBear I know you have 1 more pt from Lena, why won't you post it?

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
Post Smoak, I need to officially collect.

Jason Todd (@ToddYaSo)  
I think Felicity did the math at the kitchen table then ran away.

Dick Grayson (@effectivedetective)  
@TIMISGAY @ToddYaSo   
Are you sure she wasn't just trying to get space from you 2 idiots?

Tim Drake (@TIMISGAY)  
@effectivedetective  
She was definitely grumbling about "stupid prom king"

Bruce Wayne (@RealBruceWayne)  
@SmoakyTheBear why aren't you answering your phone?

Tim Drake (@TIMISGAY)  
She left it on the table

Curtis Holt (@TechOlympian)  
What?? She left her phone behind? Not good.

Oliver Queen (@StarCityMayor)  
Go find her, if she's more than 5 feet from her phone something is wrong

Tim Drake (@TIMISGAY)  
She said she would have been the loser in high school. But winning now feels like losing too.

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
She wins now?

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
@SmoakyTheBear WHATS YOUR #

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
@sara haha you sound like a jealous lover

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
@BruceWayne maybe I am 

Bruce Wayne (@RealBruceWayne)  
@SmoakyTheBear ???

Jason Todd (@ToddYaSo)  
She has her phone back

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
@smoak the sooner you answer the sooner we move past this thread

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
Fine, but its not my fault. 38 Points #PromBallot

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
@SmoakyTheBear   
How? What?

Roy Harper (@YEEAAAHHHHROYYYYY)  
Damn Blondie

Curtis Holt (@TechOlympian)  
Girl you are holding out on me, explain

Lena Luthor (reallenaluthor)  
How is it not your fault? How is that even a real number?

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
2 ex boyfriend and my current boyfriend makes 15. Plus a date with Barry. 2 innocent sisterly kisses with Dig and Lena. Makes 18

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
The rest is not on me. But I still win with the 18 I guess too.

Cisco Ramon (@FullofgoodVibes)  
@SmoakyTheBear @BruceWayne Barry was definitely worth 3 from what I saw.

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
He was putting out a fire! I never touched him!

Cisco Ramon (@FullofgoodVibes)  
But the fire was your bra!

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
@BruceWayne Official judge ruling

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
@SmoakyTheBear Yeah, he copped a feel, it counts. 3 pts. So that puts you at 20

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
Where do the other 20 points come from?

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
@stoptellingpeopleimdead It's not a fair census group. You all seem so innocent and I seem awful. You guys date more than me it's just I only talk 2 you guys and a handful of others. 

Bruce Wayne (@RealBruceWayne)  
Honey what are the other 20?

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
Nudity. Everyone is always naked! I get called out from people walking in my room without knocking but they are all just

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
Naked everywhere! Tim and Jason run around for midnight snacks as if there is no one else that lives in this house!

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
@stoptellingpeopleimdead  When I met you my number would have been 0. But you are naked ALL the TIME.

Nate Haywood (@n8theg8)  
@SmoakytheBear @stoptellingpeopleimdead. True story, that's where I got my 4. 

Ray Palmer (@RaymondPalmer)  
I saw her naked too

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
@SmoakyTheBear 6 years on a deserted island. Clothing becomes optional. So sue me. What about the other 8? 

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
@stoptellingpeopleimdead @thea @roy the other 8 is more nudity because some couple got reunited in my loft!

Oliver Queen (@StarCityMayor)  
@SmoakyTheBear I did not need to know that about my sister

Oliver Queen (@StarCityMayor)  
@SmoakyTheBea wait- what? Our loft?

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
@StarCityMayor Our BED

Oliver Queen (@StarCityMayor)  
@MyMiddleNameisDrama how could you?

Thea Queen (@MyMiddleNameisDrama)  
@StarCityMayor it wasn't that hard

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
@MyMiddleNameisDrama @YEEAAAHHHHROYYYYY that's what she said

Roy Harper (@YEEAAAHHHHROYYYYY)  
Hey!

Bruce Wayne (@RealBruceWayne)  
@ToddYaSo @ TIMISGAY @ effectivedetective can't believe I have to say this but new rule: only be naked in your rooms or the bathroom.

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
@RealBruceWayne thanks honey.

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
Lol. The boys grumbled about it in front of Alfred. He says thank you. He would have had 4 points for each of them too!

Tim Drake (@TIMISGAY)  
So now I have to get dressed just to get water at 2am. Lame

Dick Grayson (@effectivedetective)  
You have a fridge in your room dumbass

Jason Todd (@ToddYaSo)  
I don't have Alfred's leftovers though

Bruce Wayne (@RealBruceWayne)  
I will buy you a robe

Jason Todd (@ToddYaSo)  
So I can walk around like an old man, no thanks.

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
Robes or I replace all your phone and computer data with erectile disfuntion pamphlets and ads.

Ray  
Thank God you only put Porcupine flatulance on mine

Thea Queen (@MyMiddleNameisDrama)  
Is that why Quentin's ringtone was Oh Donna for 3 weeks when he got back from rehab? He got 2 new phones and couldn't make it stop.

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
Hey! That worked. He's back on track to being my father in law

Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
Ooh, does Feliciy have a daddy kink?

Dick Grayson (@effectivedetective)  
She seems to for my dad

Sara Lance (stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
@BruceWayne Ewwww that's my dad!

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
@effectivedetective @ToddYaSo @TIMISGAY Better yet, detailed sex education on periods

Jason Todd (@ToddYaSo)  
I want a red robe

Dick Grayson (@effectivedetective)  
I love robes, and slippers too

Tim Drake (@TIMISGAY)  
Got it, robes. And sweat pants. And never even going near your wing of the house. Peace, alright?

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
fine peace all around.

Roy Harper (@YEEAAAHHHHROYYYYY)  
@StarCityMayor @SmoakyTheBear Since there's peace. Seriously, where did you get that bed. And those pillows? I've never been more comfortable in my life.

Oliver Queen (@StarCityMayor)  
@YEEAAAHHHHROYYYYY I never said peace- how's that old knee injury? The next time I see you we may have a pointed conversation about it.

Thea Queen (@MyMiddleNameisDrama)  
@YEEAAAHHHHROYYYYY Idiot with a death wish

Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
@YEEAAAHHHHROYYYYY Check your phone

Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
@SmoakyTheBear @YEEAAAHHHHROYYYYY Bahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's Twitter names
> 
> Felicity Smoak (@SmoakyTheBear)  
> Lena Luthor (@reallenaluthor)  
> Kara Danvers (@dammmmmvers)  
> Sara Lance (@stoptellingpeopleimdead)  
> Tim Drake (@TIMISGAY)  
> Jason Todd (@ToddYaSo)  
> Dick Grayson (@effectivedetective)  
> Barry Allen (@PolarBarry)  
> Oliver Queen (@StarCityMayor)  
> Clark Kent (@SuperReporter)  
> Lois Lane (@LoisLame)  
> Zatanna Zatara (@BruceWayne)  
> Bruce Wayne (@RealBruceWayne)  
> Cat Grant (@officialcatgrant)   
> Iris Wet (@IrisBest)  
> Thea Queen (@MyMiddleNameisDrama)  
> John Diggle (@icandiggit)  
> Ray Palmer @RaymondPalmer  
> Curtis Holt (@TechOlympian)  
> CatCo World Wide Media (@CCWWM)  
> Roy Harper (@YEEAAAHHHHROYYYYY)  
> Nate Haywood (@n8thegr8)  
> Caitlin Snow (@FrostyTheSnowLady)  
> Cisco Ramon (@FullofgoodVibes)


End file.
